


Surrender

by forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Bill is older by two years, Deity Bill, Everyone Is Gay, Gideon Gleeful Is A Creep, Multi, Whipping, Whipping Boy Dipper, bill is this god/prince shit, but so far none, except for Gideon, he deserves to be alone, kingdom au, maybe graphic depictions of violence, slave Dipper, this is some gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prompt fic that I created in addition to @katlunawhisper (on tumblr)'s prompt. <br/>Dipper is a whipping boy chosen by Gideon Gleeful to serve the Cipher's. Dipper is fifteen, and Bill is almost eighteen. Once Bill turns eighteen, Dipper will be released from his whipping boy status. Gay stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We let the waters rise.

The celestial prince Bill Cipher was born on a day filled with sunlight and joy. The whole kingdom rejoiced at the sight of his golden locks and innocent features. A kind and gentle ruler, they thought. One that would bring them to the new age. Oh how they were so wrong. 

The first whipping boy lasted through the ages two to five. He was an older boy, nearly fifteen. And Bill absolutely adored watching the blood seep from the lacerations on his back. He’d break lamps, throw fits, and even killed his nanny. Which ended in the death of his whipping boy, and sparked the discussion to get a new one.   
Bill’s parents weren’t ready for such a child. They were kind, and considerate, and couldn’t bring themselves to hurting their child even though he was literally the spawn of Cthulhu. So they acquired a new one. Jeremy lasted until Bill turned 11, which ended tragically when Bill burned down an entire village.   
That ended in the brutal murder of Jeremy Fitzgerald.   
Hunter Mclane lasted from 11 to 14, and Norman Just hosted years 15 and 16. Bill was absolutely delighted to see them die brutal deaths, as he did with everyone. 

Gideon Gleeful was a pudgy man, and by far, Bill’s favorite piece of shit in the entire universe. He brought him these magnificent toys, his gruesome marionettes, held together by the strings of his indecency.   
The day Gideon brought Dipper Pines, it was raining. Which Bill found were always the best type of days. When the sky was grey, and nothing could be seen onwards. It was the one day when the other deities could not see his wrong doings. It was also the day that they could not see Bill’s most prized possession and take him away. 

The Pines boy kneeled in front of Bill Cipher, head bowed and a look of disgust present on his grimy features. “Boy?” Dipper didn’t look up. He kept his head down, matted brown hair bobbing farther towards his bony abdomen. “Boy.” The deity demanded, wretching his head upwards. Golden eyes locked with hazy brown ones and Bill gave a grunt of satisfaction.   
When the first blow struck his back, he let out a pained whimper, and slumped forward. Though he refused to make a sound. Usually the boy’s would curse Bill’s existence, swear to the heavens and make sure all the deities knew that Bills should be thrown into the cosmos.   
But Dipper Pines didn’t. He just bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed and slumped forward. By the time it was over, Bill realized he hadn’t even made it through the first beating conscious. 

****  
“William. Sit with me.” Bill’s mother requested, a gentle smile fitting her features. The young god sat himself down, fingers tracing over the soup spoon lightly.   
“Yes, mother?” she brushed a bit of golden locks behind her ear.   
“So you met Dipper the other day, didn’t you?” she murmured, her smile was a bit blinding.   
“Yes…” Bill paused. “How old is he? He doesn’t seem older than fifteen.”   
“That he is, my sun.”   
“Why is he younger than me?”   
“You’re going on seventeen now, darling. There aren’t many boys after that. They’re called whipping boys for a reason.”   
“Why did we get a weak one?” Bill murmured detestably.   
“He was chosen from the Sylvanic kingdom as their sacrifice. He’s the most brilliant in the entire planet. Except our royal scientist Ford.”   
“Then why is he a whipping boy? Shouldn’t he be a scholar?”   
“He was too poor.” Star paused. “I promised him if he could live until you turned eighteen, when you were crowned, then I would pay for his degree.”   
“Do I not receive anymore boys when I turn eighteen?”   
“You won’t be a boy anymore, love.” Bill’s eyes grew wide wide in realization. “Then you will rule our kingdom and choose which path you will follow. I can only hope as your mother, that you do not pick the route of your grandfather, and that you will choose the way your mother and I have ruled.”   
“Mother.” he ruffled a hand through his golden locks, lazy eyes meeting her beautiful blue ones. “I’m not sure our people need kind rulers. We see how that has gotten us.   
There is more poverty than when Grandfather Griffin ruled.”   
“Dear, that’s because he just killed the poor and hoped for the best.” Star pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Dinner will be at six. Your mother will be very unhappy if you skip again.”   
“No promises.” he slammed the chair into the table, storming away from the conversation. 

Now, the young Cipher would have done something remotely terrible which would have ended in at least 20 lashes for the poor Pines boy if he hadn’t met him in their garden.   
He looked terrible, bandages peeking out from underneath his tee, and his skin paler than the vampiric gypsy tribe that liked to hang out in the Moon forest. His curls, which Bill assumed would look quite nice if they were not covered in mud and blood, had sticks haphazardly tossed in them. He looked like death, and Bill was certain he knew what it looked like from the many executions he had witnessed.   
Once Dipper had spotted him, he straightened his posture, bowed and kept his head low, as did any peasant in the face of royalty.   
“At ease.” Bill murmured, coming near to glance at the rose beds he was studying. “I heard you’re actually quite intelligent.”   
“Vaguely so, my lord.”   
“Don’t be so modest. Are you brilliant or are you a fraud?”   
“My village elected me as the sacrifice because of my intellect, my lord.”   
“What did your family think of that?”   
“My great uncle was killed by Sir Gleeful for the capital. My sister, not only heartbroken by the death of our uncle also had to witness the same man rip me away from her. To this job.” Dipper seethed, running a finger over one of the petals.   
“You have spirit.” Bill murmured, glancing at him in slight adoration. “Normally after the first whipping the boys refuse to speak to me. They claim muteness. But you… you’re full of hope still aren’t you?”   
“I want to see my sister again, my lord.”   
“Ah, well, Pine Tree, you’ll have to wait until I’m eighteen. If I find it in my heart not to execute you first. Or just keep you.” Dipper adverted his eyes, brown hues searching for some answers within the vibrant red.   
“Sorry for speaking out, my lord.”   
“Let’s make a deal, Pine Tree. You converse with me, openly, and I will grant you some freedoms. However there will be boundaries. You cannot disrespect me, talk to me in front of my peers, or tell my mother’s that we are doing such.” Bill paused, glancing up at the huge castle. “In return I will let you see your sister and converse with the kingdom scientist.” Bill stuck out his hand. “Deal?”   
Dipper grasped it gently and shook it. His hands were clammy and admitted a slight sweat. Bill felt a light shock go through him at the contact.   
“Deal, my lord.”


	2. I needed you to stay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems rushed. Or like I'm not interested. I really am, I'm just trying to come up with plot as I go.

“The vampires are allergic to garlic, and do eventually die. It just takes them awhile. They will never live as long as gods, that’s for certain.” Dipper murmured, fingers of one hand moving over the pages of his book, and the other moving through Bill’s hair. The Prince liked it when Dipper ran his hands through his hair, his soft touches untangled the little knots he received from sword fighting and archery practice.   
Bill let out a light sigh of content, closing his eyes and watching the light filter through his eyelids as Dipper informed him of the world. Bill loved days like this. The ones where they could just be Dipper and Bill, and not the Whipping Boy and his Prince. Although, Bill quite enjoyed being called Dipper’s Prince. Not that the Pines boy was any higher up on the food chain.   
“What kills you, Pine Tree?” Dipper glanced down at the spectacle in his lap. Freckles were splayed across his tanned skin in constellations, and the button up he wore was half open.   
“Almost anything.” he admitted thoughtfully. “I’m human. We are very fragile.”   
“That’s unfortunate.” Bill sighed through his nose. “I’ll miss having you around. Especially since I’ll live for the rest of eternity.” Dipper snorted.   
“Well, we only have a few months left anyways, Bill.” The Prince frowned, and sat up.   
“If you really think I’d let you go that easily, then you’re wrong.”   
“Bill, you promised that I’d be able to go back to my sister. That I’d become a scientist.” Dipper warned, voice threatening to raise. But he couldn’t. He learned the consequences of that.   
“Are you just playing me to get on my good side?” Bill roared, backing up. His fist raised, and Dipper flinched away. Bill lowered it, still fuming with an unimaginable rage.   
“Of course not, my lord. My love for you is unwaivable, as should any faithful servant be.” Dipper cast his eyes downwards. Bill calmed slightly.   
“Dipper-”   
“I’m sorry, my lord. You may hit me if you wish it.”   
“You didn’t raise your voice. There is no reason for punishment. Prove to me your loyalty is unwaivable. Sell your soul to me. It is the one thing you can give to me that shall prove that you will not betray me.” Dipper gulped.   
“But that will mean that I cannot move on to a next life after I die, my lord.”   
“That shouldn’t be a problem if you really love me.” Bill leaned in closer, hand moving around the boy’s waist. “Or, if you’re that adamant about being reborn, I could send you back into the cosmos right now. As you said, humans are really fragile.” his other hand went to Dipper’s throat. Not squeezing but threatening enough.   
“My lord-”   
“Stop calling me that, Pine Tree!” Bill screeched, his eyes flashing crimson, “We are Dipper and Bill right now, stop disrespecting me!” Dipper stared him down.   
“How. How do I sell my soul to you, my prince?” the brunette whispered, glancing at his lips which were mere centimeters away.   
“Bend your neck to the side.” Dipper obeyed, and Bill sunk his teeth into the crevice. Dipper whimpered gently, already feeling the the loss, but at the same time feeling a warmth spread through him.   
“Now claim your love for me.”   
“My love does not waiver for you.” Bill laughed gently, and kissed him. Dipper closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck. “Bill?” it came out as a whisper.   
“Yes, Pine Tree?”   
“Can I ask you a question?”   
“Of course.”   
“How long have we known each other?”   
“Eight months.”   
“How long have you loved me?”   
“I’ve been in love with you for six.”   
“Mhmm.” Dipper yawned gently. “I’m kind of sleepy now.”   
“That’s understandable. You just sold your soul to me.” Bill hoisted him up into his arms. “Sleep now, Pine Tree. I will carry you home.” Dipper nodded gently and closed his eyes.   
*****

His dream was understandably not his. It was Bill’s. How he knew that? They were memories. Bill was the star, and quite an actor he made.   
His grandfather was there as well, a supporting character, yet one that left quite an impact on him. 

“Dad, you mustn’t tell him how to rule. Each ruler must figure it out for himself.” Griffin ruffled the boy’s hair.  
“Run along now, William. You heard your mother.”   
“But Papap! I wanna hear another story of how you decapitated that bear with only your pinkie!” Bill beamed, his few teeth showing through.   
“Maybe another time, my sun.” Griffin caught the glare Star was sending him. “When your coming of age ceremony comes, and I return from the cosmos, I’ll tell you all about it.” He promised, pressing a gentle kiss to the boy’s forehead.   
“When is that?!” Bill screeched, demanding to know.   
“You’re eighteenth birthday of course. The day all of my powers are passed to you. When I turn into a star, like the other deities.”   
“But Papap!” Bill whined, tugging on his pant leg. “What happens when you turn into a star?” Star grabbed Bill’s hand and tugged him away.  
“Bill…” Griffin placed a hand on his shoulder. “Someday everything dies. And when we turn into stars, our soul moves to the next life.Then a new soul gets a chance at being a deity. My rule has been cruel, but my death will be soft. I do not deserve it. But that is what deities have as a prize for achieving something great in their previous life.” Griffin ruffled his hair. “Death is not permanent. And we all die, no matter what great period of time is in between.” And then he disappeared and Dipper woke in a great sweat.   
*****

Bill visited him the next day in his given room, ripping off his shirt. As if the events in the past day weren’t strange enough. “What are you doing?!” Dipper screeched, stumbling backwards, the elder caught him. Bill ignored him, running a finger over his chest. A frown took his features.   
“Show me your soul mark. I know you have it covered.” Dipper glanced down.   
“No, I don’t. I never cover it with anything but clothes, and that doesn’t seem to pose a problem now does it?” Dipper snapped. Bill gave him a look of warning.   
“Mine is missing too. It was replaced last night.” He unbuttoned the top of his shirt, showing where a blue Pine Tree was hued onto his skin where Dipper’s used to be. “Let me see your wrist.” Dipper offered it easily. Bill almost choked. On Dipper’s wrist was his soul mark, plain as day.  
“Holy shit.” The brunette murmured, tracing over the golden triangle.   
“Well, looks like you’re gonna be stuck with me for awhile after all, Pine Tree.” Bill gave him a cocky smile. “We’re soulmates.” It was promptly then that Dipper screamed and fainted. 

 

Thankfully Bill waited to give him his lashes until after he woke up, two of them, and they weren’t that bad. They barely left welts.   
However, it was required for raising his voice. Even if it wasn’t out of anger, and twas out of shock. Bill gave him the proper scolding, as he did after every punishment that was Dipper’s own doing. Bill had been behaving recently, so there weren’t many lashes pertaining to things he did. The queens even held a party for three months clean with no incident.   
Of course Bill got drunk and indecent things followed. Twenty-three lashes, and back to square one. 

Bill carried him back to his room after the punishment ensued, and carefully checked over his back. “I’m sorry, but you raised your voice to me. Especially after I told you the best news you’re probably ever going to hear.”   
“You saying I can go see my sister would be pretty great.”   
“You won’t be going to see your sister after this. Once I turn eighteen you’ll become a scientist and rule by my side. Isn’t that great?”   
“No. It really isn’t, Bill. You’re better off killing me as soon as you turn eighteen! I was promised!” Bill raised an eyebrow.   
“You raised your voice, again.”   
“I don’t fucking care, you ass! Do you understand what I’m going through? It’s all about you! Everything! I get nothing out of this! No family, nothing! My sister is probably dead and all you can do is sit here and act like I’m some kind of toy you can play with!”   
“Shut the fuck up! You’re not a toy! I don’t think you understand the dire circumstances of this situation! I’m giving up everything for a fucking whipping boy!” Bill paced. “You know what?” Bill turned to him, eyes burning embers. “You’re dead.” And with that he left.   
*****  
Four villages burned down, three kings slaughtered and a temple destroyed. And Bill enjoyed it all. He loved watching it all burn. Everything, cleansed. A pure kind of discipline. And when he returned home, Dipper would be whipped for his wrong doings, just as he planned. 

The whole town was quiet when he returned. The bustle of city life halted, and he took a moment to enjoy the scenery. Dipper would be punished and then he would learn not to disobey him again. It was as simple as that. And they could go back to their times in the woods where he read to him and knotted his hands through Bill’s hair.   
It would all go back to normal. What he craved and desired.   
“Execution! Execution!” A thundering voice came over the loudspeaker. They only used that for dire announcements. “Dipper Pines is to be executed for his majesty’s wrong doings!” Bill felt his heart slow. Did he hear that correctly?   
“Burned at the stake! Just like the kings and temples!” The voice called. Bill broke into a sprint.   
****  
Dipper Pines was set on the pyre, ropes tied around his waist as he hung forward. Star stood in front of him, adjusting his sacrificial robes. “This is the first time we’ve made a sacrifice to the other gods for Bill’s wrong doings.” She gave him a sad smile. “I’m sorry you never got to see your sister again, or put your thoughts and ideas into action.”   
“It’s alright, Bill needs this for the Jytal to forgive him, doesn’t he?”   
“Yes. I am still sorry for your loss. I hope your next life treats you well, and may you live in paradise until that time comes again.” Star kissed his forehead and brushed his bangs back to show his constellation birthmark. “My sun will miss his other half.” She promised, knowingly.   
“He won’t.” Dipper exchanged, looking heavenward.   
“In time.” The blonde murmured as she dropped the flames into the pyre.


	3. We drifted to survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this one have a slower pace.   
> Hope it's enjoyable

Word was that Prince Cipher collapsed as soon as Dipper Pines first touched flames. Sure, it hurt Dipper like hell, but compared to a soulmate? It must have been unimaginable. It’s four times worse for them, considering it’s a defense mechanism.   
Dipper had honestly never met anyone within the kingdoms who had actually found their soulmate. It was uncommon. Usually something reserved for royalty, so those who were of the common type could be distinguished from those who were actually meant to be with them.   
However, soulmates didn’t always mask what was best for the person. Sometimes it was detrimental. Just as Bill had been.   
Dipper had found himself here, in a small cavern as an older man, looking identical to his late Grunkle Stan, tended to his burns. They weren’t as bad as they could have been, considering he was meant to be sacrificed to a vengeful god to right his soulmate’s wrong doings.   
The man still hadn’t graced Dipper with the knowledge of knowing his name. For all Dipper knew, he could be dead, and this man an angel. His late Grunkle Stan.   
But he was too tempered for that. This man held his composure, looking almost graceful as he worked. Grunkle Stan would have been all over the place with the task at hand. This man constructed precision in the bandaging.   
“I know you’re probably looking to ask my name.” The man murmured, breaking Dipper’s concentration on his legs.   
“It would be preferable to know the name of my savior.”   
“I’m no savior, boy. What was put upon you was wrong. You didn’t deserve to be burned for his temper. It’s as simple as that. And honestly, I would’ve rethought my heroic actions if not for you being a Pines.” He finished off the last bandage and taped it off. “We both know you’re supposed to be ruling your kingdom. But Gideon took it from you didn’t he? He locked your Great Uncle away, and made your sister marry him.” Dipper shot up, eyes wide.   
“What.”   
“Your kingdom is in shambles. You’re a prince, Dipper. Not that you don’t know that.”   
“Stan is still alive?”   
“Of course. Do you think a brat like that could truly kill off the Great Stan? He killed the dragon that took sacrifices every year, established fear in the ogres and built half of the castle. He’s amazing at what he does, and wouldn’t go down without a fight.”   
“So where is he?”   
“In the Cipher’s castle.” Ford paused. “I know what Gideon told the queen. That you were too poor to afford a proper education, that you needed this to go to school. That’s not true. You were kidnapped, weren’t you. Gideon threatened to hurt your sister if you didn’t go along with his plan, didn’t he?” Dipper nodded slowly, his hair fanning over his eyes. “And you’ve known that Bill was your soulmate for quite awhile now, haven’t you? Since you met him, correct?”   
“When he touched my chin for the first time. I fell unconscious shortly after due to the whipping and had dreams. What you would describe as those of looking into someone’s past. That’s how I knew to change my attitude so quickly around him, and when to say certain things. He promised me that I could come see you, but he never did. He liked to keep me solely to himself. I’m assuming you’re the kingdom’s scientist, aren’t you?”   
“Very much so, yes.”   
“I think Bill knew soon after, but he didn’t want to admit it. I felt the same shock again when we met the second time in the rose garden.”   
“Bill has known of your existence his entire life, Dipper. To say that he knew who you were when you arrived was a lie. One of the reasons why I was taken to the kingdom in the first place is so you wouldn’t have been ripped from your parents in infant-hood.   
It’s written in old scrolls that when William Cipher, fourth generation deity was born he gleamed as if the sun did. And it was said that his soulmate would accompany the stars. No one was sure to know if that meant that William would not have a soulmate this time around, or that his other half would be a fallen star, first generation.   
Which it turned out to be the latter.” Ford brushed his bangs back to reveal the birthmark he sported. “On the day you were born, it was raining. You couldn’t calm until the sun shone outside, you basked in it, having only been a few days old, you felt as if that’s where you belonged. Which I guess isn’t far from the truth.   
On the day you were born, William sent out for you. He felt it. He killed one of the servants for not searching hard enough for you. That’s when they acquired his first whipping boy. Of course, his mother’s erased the memory of your birth from his head for the next two years until he felt your injuries. Soulmates are only injured in return if it ‘s live threatening, and your typical whipping were not, that’s why he didn’t feel them. Having the royal mark seared onto you must have hurt him. For us, it’s simply placed gently on your wrist until the Pine’s Tar mixes with your blood and forms the crest under the skin. It’s painless to the Pines family. However, he is a Cipher. He was bedridden for days, and it was then that they sent out to find you.   
And they did. You were two at the time, and so was your sister. They tried to take you both, having orders from the queen. But when they saw your Uncle and I working to protect you, they saw my magic and took me away instead, by my request to wait until you were in your teens.” Ford’s face was grim.   
“I wish I would’ve been there when Gideon invaded.” Dipper had been silent during the tale of a life he had once had.   
“It wouldn’t have mattered anyways. I found your journals and learned your magic. I taught it to Mabel, the two of us couldn’t even save our kingdom. Not even with Grunkle Stan’s help.”   
“Sir!” Both looked towards the entrance as a young man stood there, panting. “Star Cipher is closing in on our ranks. Gideon Gleeful is not far behind!” Ford nodded to him.   
“Alright, move our troops through the Moon Forest and ask the vampires to assist our kingdom in gaining it back from the Ciphers.” Dipper glanced at him and shook his head.   
“How long have I been out?”   
“A day.”   
“When did you start this army?”   
“A year ago when our kingdom fell to Gideon.”   
“Alright. But did you think to maybe save me from Bill?” Dipper seethed. “Not that I don’t love him, it’s just. Do you know how much being whipped hurts?”   
“Vaguely so, being the smartest in the all seven lands I am not one they injury frequently.”   
“Lucky you.”   
“As for your question, the only available time was when you were not within fifty feet of him. He has strong magic. It overpowers my own. I couldn’t save you unless you were a good enough distance away.”   
“Well isn’t that just great.”   
“I did save you, Dipper. Just as I had promised your parents.”   
“Please, I don’t wanna talk about them right now.”   
“I just want to know how you could love someone who killed them in cold blood for sport? One who took them from you for his own gain.”   
“Stop!”   
“Tell me, Dipper. Did you enjoy seeing him kill them, slice through their necks like jello, and then send you a look from where you were cowering under the bed. His malicious smile, the one that still held baby teeth. He knew then Dipper, and he killed them anyways. To have his boy at home whipped. Did you know that he had relations with the one after that?” Ford gave him a stern look as tears streamed down his face. “If anything, I’d hate the boy who did that to my parents.”   
“I told you to stop!” he screeched, covering his ears.   
“Dipper, this is to teach you a lesson. You cannot love the enemy if you care for your family. If Mabel wasn’t your twin he wouldn’t have thought twice about doing the same to her. Do you want that to happen to her?”   
“No.” he murmured quietly, tears still streaming down his face.   
“Good. So the next step is to give you another mark. It will have to be right over top of the binding mark he made on your neck. Which is one of the most inappropriate places, mind you. However, the one that works the fastest.”   
“What will that do?”   
“Break your bond. What else?”   
“What happens then?”   
“It depends. Since you’re breaking it, you won’t spiral into insanity, but there is no promises for him. It disconnects your link, and makes him think you’ve died.”   
“Which would have happened anyways.”   
“Precisely. We’re just making him think you held out a little longer and then died of your injuries. The hope of what could have been will crush him the most.”   
“I don’t want to put him through that.”   
“Dipper, remember what I said, my boy. You cannot have both in this situation. When this war is over, you are the one who has to kill William Cipher.” Dipper scooched back a bit, his right leg too bandaged to really move it.   
“No. I’ll cut him out but I refuse to kill him.”  
“He’s a danger. Once you kill him, you’ll gain his soul and can take his place on the throne.”   
“But that won’t make me any better than him!!”  
“You’ll make a wonderful ruler, Dipper. Your parents would say the same.”   
“I refuse your terms. I’m not doing it if I have to kill him.” Dipper grabbed the crutches by the bed he was sitting on and propped himself up. “I’m going home.” he murmured, before leaving the bedroom like cavern.   
*****  
Dipper anticipated that he would’ve meant going back to Bill. Was he his home? He didn’t know anymore. But, he knew for certain that this was.   
There were still blood stains on the wood floor upstairs where they met their untimely demise. Dipper ran his fingers along the edges of them, tears darkening the wood as they fell. A flashing light caught his attention from his mother’s vanity.   
He picked himself up and stumbled over, grasping the flashing locket. A communication device that also worked as a message recorder. He flipped open the top and started the message.   
“Hello Dipper.” his mother’s smiling face met him. “I know you’re the one watching this because you’re probably going through a crisis right now. A big one, most likely concerning William Cipher and the other Ciphers am I right?” She laughed gently and brushed a few strands of brunette locks behind her ear. She sat at her vanity, looking into the communicator with nothing but admiration. “I know, this is such a big thing to deal with at sixteen. I understand. But you have to know, whatever choice you make, we’ll still love you. It’s hard to give up on a soulmate, we know. I would’ve given up on your hot headed father long ago if it weren’t for the constellation on my right breast.” She paused as if deep in thought, and then smiled at him again. “I know William Cipher will kill us within a few days. He’ll go on one of his rampages and murder us in front of you. You won’t realize until after you’ve been with him for a few months that it’s the same boy. And you won’t care. I understand.   
We are all meant to end up as stars, Dipper. It’s not only gods. And that’s where we’re headed. One star, together. The whole Pines family will be there, and we’ll never be lonely again. It’s like a little world for everyone we’ve ever loved, they zip between stars so frequently that they leave cosmos’ in their place.” She touched the edge of the communicator as if touching his face.   
“You just have to decide what side you want to take. Family or love. Choose wisely. But remember that we’ll love you no matter what choice you make. We love you, my star.” The camera flickered to his father who was packing small luggages. They were his and Mabel’s.   
“I’ve left another communicator with the person I know you’ll choose. Just tell them ‘award me the stars, and I shall be yours’.” Dipper stopped crying when the recording ended. There was no time for tears in love and war.


End file.
